A multiplying digital to analog converter (MDAC) may combine the functions of a sample and hold circuit, subtraction circuit, digital-to-analog circuit, and gain circuit into a single switched capacitor circuit. Typically, a pipelined analog to digital converter (pipeline ADC) employs many such MDAC stages to convert analog signals to digital signals.